


Not Yet

by Azelto



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: F/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 04:08:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11283453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azelto/pseuds/Azelto
Summary: “Not yet, Shinra. Just wait a little longer.”





	Not Yet

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to thank harleyquinzel for helping me with this, even though it was ages ago. It took me a really long time to write, but my love for this pairing is still as strong as ever.

It was after midnight when the realisation dawned on Celty that she absolutely _loved_ seeing Shinra cry. Of course, if he were in real distress or mourning a loved one, the mood would be totally different and she would most likely sympathise and try to help or comfort him. But when Shinra was crying because of sexual frustration, this opened up a whole new universe that she had never imagined existed, and she was now overcome with a desire to explore it.

Intrigued, she gazed at him as he sat there on the bed, his hands tied together with a ribbon made from the same shadowy substance that emanated from her neck, tears streaming down his cheeks. “Please, Celty…” He whispered, voice shaking. “Please…”

Gently she reached over and, cupping his face with her left hand, began to stroke the stubble on his cheek with her thumb. That was another thing she had recently developed a new curiosity in: touching the lower part of Shinra’s face was quite an interesting sensation, compared to the feel of her hairless and completely smooth skin.

Although doing so was a little awkward, she managed to type one-handed on her PDA: “ _Not yet, Shinra. Just wait a little longer._ ”

“Oh, _Celty_ …” Shinra was now whining like a child. “ _Please_ , I can’t _take_ it…”

Celty took no notice of his protesting and instead reached down for what could have been the tenth time that night and began to play with Shinra’s overstimulated penis. The poor thing was weeping precum almost as much as Shinra was crying, and, like its owner, it was practically begging her for release. She imagined all the sperm stored inside him that had been impatiently waiting to come out since the beginning of the night.

When Shinra had come home from work that day, looking forward to spending the evening before his day off having fun, Celty had suggested out of the blue that they try something different that night. Shinra had of course been very enthusiastic, as he loved experimenting in the bedroom with the woman he loved most in the world, and this had been the first time that she had made a suggestion herself. And upon seeing the words “ _Orgasm denial_ ” on Celty’s PDA, he had initially been eager to indulge in his lover’s fantasies. But after the first couple of times that Celty had ceased to pleasure him just before he was about to release, he had started to feel uncomfortable. And as the night wore on, and Celty still did not allow him to climax, on a couple of occasions even forcing him to watch her pleasure herself and reach her own peak, Shinra began to get desperate. He couldn’t break free of the shadow-ribbon that bound his hands, so his only option was to whine and beg Celty to allow him to orgasm.

Usually Shinra didn’t need very much stimulation in order to reach his climax. Sometimes when he made love to Celty he would hold on a little longer so that she could finish first, but other than that he was quite used to getting his release when he wanted it. Being teased and taunted with pleasure, and then having that pleasure stop when it was just about to reach its zenith, was almost torture for poor Shinra.

As Celty’s hands stimulated Shinra’s penis once again, he let out pathetic, needy little whines and moans which only served to open up even more doors in this new world that Celty had discovered. She could tell that he was only going to make more and more of a mess of himself as this continued, which just served to intensify her curiosity even further.

“Uh… _uhh_ … Celty… uh… nnh… _please_ …” Shinra continued to make these noises, and Celty had to admit that he actually looked quite cute when he was desperate like this.

Shinra’s penis was only just over four inches long, which was something that he had been a little embarrassed about until Celty had told him, albeit getting quite flustered while doing so, that she thought it was rather sweet. Now she pumped, stroked and caressed it in the way she knew was just how Shinra liked it.

Over the past year or so that they had officially been together, she had learned to interpret his body language in the bedroom and could tell by this alone whether or not he was close. And when he started to tremble, and his breathing quickened by a fraction, that was when she knew his body was getting ready to release. But this time when it was clear that Shinra’s orgasm was imminent, Celty pulled her hands away, leaving him thrusting into thin air in a vain attempt to bring himself over the edge.

“ _No!_ ” He wailed in despair. “Celty! _Please_ , I _need_ to come! _Please_ , Celty!”

Still ignoring his complaints, Celty showed him her PDA: “ _You must be getting tired. Let’s try to get some rest._ ”

“What?” Shinra asked, taken by surprise at this sudden suggestion.

Then at long last Celty removed the ribbon from around his wrists. But before Shinra could work out what was happening, the dullahan had made another creation from the black substance. This time it was a metallic ring that pulled tight around the base of Shinra’s penis. Now he would never be able to orgasm unless Celty removed it.

“Celty?” He said once he worked out what she had done. “Celty, please let me go! I _really_ need to come!”

Celty did not answer. She was now lying on her side of the bed and her chest was rising and falling in a slow, even rhythm. Shinra realised in dismay that she was asleep. There was no way he could remove the ring by himself, so now the only thing he could do was go to bed and try to ignore his body’s frustration and the throbbing pain in his swollen erection.

* * *

Somehow he managed to get a few hours’ sleep and when he awoke, it was already mid-morning. Groggily he got himself ready in the bathroom and once he was fully dressed Celty, who appeared to have been up for quite a while already, entered the bedroom.

“ _Good morning, Shinra. Did you sleep well?_ ” The text on her PDA said.

“Celty, you fell asleep before you let me come!” Shinra wailed. “I still haven’t come! It’s really uncomfortable and it hurts…” And he stuck out his lower lip and made the most adorable puppy face.

“ _Could you hold on just a little longer, please?_ ” Celty asked. “ _I haven’t finished yet._ ”

Before Shinra could protest, she had put an arm around him and was guiding him back down onto the bed. Despite his discomfort, he really couldn’t get enough of the feel of Celty’s body next to his. As soon as she had made the clothes on her body vanish, he was kissing her silk-like skin inch by inch and stimulating her nipples with his fingers.

And then she was unzipping the fly of his trousers and before he knew it he was inside her. But still the tears came once again because it felt _so good_ , yet his body had been denied so many times already that it was almost too much to bear. He couldn’t remember ever needing to come this bad in his life. As Celty rode him he reached the point just before his orgasm even faster this time than he would have done normally. However, instead of going over the edge he just hovered there, with the ring preventing him from climaxing fully.

“Celty…” He began to whine again. “Celty, it’s hurting. I need to come so bad, it’s painful… Please, Celty, _please_ …”

His body was practically screaming for release. Then he watched Celty reach her own peak and that almost drove him insane, tormented by the sight of what he couldn’t have.

But once she had come this time, instead of finishing, she kept going. Shinra knew that she could orgasm multiple times without it becoming painful, and this only served to make his frustration even worse. It was almost as if she were treating his dick like a plastic sex toy, like something that existed purely for her own pleasure and had no other purpose. How long would it be before she removed the ring and allowed him to come? Surely, he thought, if he didn’t come soon, he was going to go mad.

Celty had orgasmed five times before she remembered that Shinra needed to eat, and had not yet had any breakfast. By this time he was a shivering, crying mess and when she slid off his penis, she noticed that the head was almost purple in colour. Part of her felt sorry for him, and the other part was _fascinated_. She couldn’t believe how denying him something that was not even a basic human need could send him into such a state.

* * *

Shinra was so frustrated that eventually he gave up trying to make breakfast and wound up sitting in the middle of the kitchen floor, shaking and sobbing in despair. That was when Celty realised that if she didn’t remove the ring and allow his needs to be fulfilled, he might end up becoming a danger to himself.

Slowly she knelt down and put her arms around him. Then she carefully undid his fly for the second time that morning, only now she made the ring vanish with a single movement of her hand. Shinra looked up at her then, a glimmer of hope in his tear-filled eyes.

“ _The other day you said that the more a human is denied release, the more intense that release will be when it finally happens._ ” Celty typed.

“What?” Shinra asked, his thoughts still in disarray as a result of his climax being withheld.

“ _If I let you orgasm now, it’ll feel even better than the ones you have normally, isn’t that right?_ ”

“Celty, _please_ let me come, I can’t take it anymore, I’m serious –”

His complaining was cut short when Celty put a finger to his lips, then undid his tie and started unbuttoning his shirt. She caressed his fragile, imperfect body for which she had long since felt so much affection; she had recently set herself a goal to memorise the exact location of all the freckles, moles and scars on his skin. She loved the sparse patch of hair on his chest, his brown nipples, and the way his soft stomach (which she secretly nicknamed the Kishitummy) stuck out slightly.

Then she held him close by her side, and this time instead of using her hands to pleasure him, the shadows that came from her neck flowed down to his still-erect penis and lapped at it like a midnight-coloured tongue. She knew from past experience that Shinra absolutely loved it when she did this, and said that it felt like nothing else he had ever experienced. As her shadows slicked up and down his length he made the most adorably desperate moans and whines, and she suddenly became aware of how tired he looked.

It was only after a few minutes of pleasure that he started to tremble, and he gasped, “Celty, I’m gonna come, I’m gonna –”

And the biggest wave of pleasure he had ever felt overtook him then. Celty cradled him in her arms as his body convulsed and he let out a girlish wail that was quite possibly the cutest sound she had ever heard him make. A copious amount of sperm erupted out of his penis and onto his chest and stomach; Celty had never seen him produce so much before. And his _face_ – if she wasn’t so easily embarrassed by the thought of doing such a thing, she may have been tempted to take a photograph of his expression the moment he reached his peak, for he looked so lovely when in this state of rapture.

When he had finished Shinra heaved an exhausted sigh of relief. “That felt so good, Celty.” He said as he rested back against her chest and closed his eyes. Even after all this time, Celty still couldn’t help but be endeared by the way he pronounced her name in his Japanese accent.

They stayed like that for a while, with her holding him and gazing at his now peaceful face. And Shinra thought that maybe, for all of the pain and discomfort that he had gone through, it was worth it for this moment of peace with the woman he loved more than anyone else in the world.


End file.
